


Josie's Crush

by Knight_in_Rusted_Armor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_in_Rusted_Armor/pseuds/Knight_in_Rusted_Armor
Summary: I'm not really sure what this is about yet, but I do know it's going to be about Josie having a crush on the reader. I'm just writing as I go. Also, as you can see I suck at summaries.





	Josie's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ever. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own any character or anything that has to do with the show legacies. All mistakes are mine.

  Josie is amazing. Her smile, eyes and her general existance is amazing. To you she is the definition of amzing, incredible, magnificent, and any other word that means great.  
 

     You have the biggest crush on her that you don't notice that she does too. You're too wrapped up in longingly staring at her, then convincing yourself that she dosen't and will never feel the same. You don't register the heart eyes she sends your way or how she uses any excuse to touch you.  
 Yes, you may be funny, but the way she laughs at your jokes, people may think your an outright comedian.

Everyone at the table already knows about Josie's crush on you except for Landon and Rafael, both boys wrapped up in you. They feel the same as Josie.They made a deal that if you where to reciprocate feelings towards one of them the other one would back off.

   Nobody really knows if you feel the same since you keep your feelings guarded. Sometimes it seems like you like her back, but they haven't known you very long so they think you could act like that with other people as well. In fact, they don't really know if you hang out with other people other than them.

  You only hang out with them at lunch and sometimes after school. They haven't really seen you with anybody else though, but who knows. They've only known you for a month, not even consecutively throughout the month so really who could blame them for not knowing much about you.

    It's lunch time. You walk over to your usual table, where you, Hope, Penelope, MG, Landon, Lizzie, and Rafael all sit together.

   "Hey, guys." You say as a greeting. Josie's head snaps up at the sound of your voice, a bright smile takes over her face. Looking directly at her, you add much softer, "hey, Jojo."

  Josie practically melts at the nickname. "Hi", she replies blushing and tilting her head down to hide it.  
 

  Rolling her eyes at her sister's actions, Lizzie comments quietly, "Just ask her out already." Hope, being seated next to her, snickers and looks over at Penelope and MG, who also heard Lizzie, and exchanged amused looks.

   "What?", You ask, since you couldn't hear her properly. Josie on the other hand, heard perfectly and started to panic.

  "Oh, she..um..said that you should..take a time out..already?", Josie ended lamely. Everyone turned to her with amusement, while Rafael and Landon looked confused. You stared at her with a mix of both. You sit down next to Josie, who is now very interested in her food.

"Did they finally serve good food?", You ask in a teasing voice.

  "So, how's everybody's day going so far?", Josie rapidly says to change the subject.

    Rafael starts to tell a story about him and his pack helping Mr. Saltzman with an issue. It's clear he is trying to impress you.

   Landon also noticing this, begins boasting about how he is a phenoix and coming back to life. He explains how he came back from the dead in a burst of flames. 

  You try and pay attention to them, but keep getting distracted by Josie, who at this point went back to the book she was reading to avoid seeing Rafael and Landon basically all over you. She too, has noticed their attraction towards you. She couldn't really blame them, she was in the same boat. Unlike them though, she believed you could never like her back, so whenever someone made advances towards you she would back off.

At first, you thought Landon and Rafael were cute. Landon with his quirky smile and Rafael seemed sweet, but they had nothing on Josie and her adorable laugh and how she looks when she concentrates on her book.

  Once there was a lull in the conversation, you got her attention again by asking about the book she was reading. Her face lit up with excitement as she started to explain the main plot and what her favorite parts of the book where so far. You listened, trying to remember everything she was telling you. This went on for about fifteen more minutes, in where Hope and Lizzie left the table to get some quality time together as they put it (you think, you weren't really listening).

    Penelooe and MG where about to leave, but Penelope noticed Rafael and Landon where about to interupt you and Josie, so she spoke up.

  "Landon, Rafael, I believe Mr. Saltzman wanted to see you."

  "What for?", Rafael asked while Landon listened in, also wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know, why don't you go and find out?" , Penelope said with a  slight edge to her voice. With that Penelope and MG left.

  The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. They got up and said their goodbyes to you and Josie.

The two of you paused your conversation to say goodbye.Your goodbye with Rafael taking longer since he apparently wanted a hug.

  On the opposite side of the table, Josie looked on with a pout on her face.As the boys walked away realisation hit, you and Josie where alone.

 You sit back down across from her, "So, are you doing anything after school?"

"Oh, umm.. I was just planning on staying in and studying for the test coming up." Josie replied, a little embarrassed at how lame she sounded. She looked up at you and added after a small pause, "What about you?""

  "I was actually was planning on asking you to hang out with me. I asked Hope earlier, but she has a date with Lizzie. I guess that it will just be me and a date with Netflix." You said the last sentence in a joking manner, not wanting to make her feel bad about not being available.

  Josie just looked at you for a short momment before asking, "do you..um...Maybe..want s-sttudy with me?"

  You didn't answer immediately.Josie noticed this, panicked, she began to ramble.

   "Of course you don't, why would you want to do more work after school. You probably want to go out and have fun. You don't want to sit around in my room and listen to me drone on about boring school stuff. I'm sorry. Just forget I asked. O-okay??"

  Taken aback by the sudden rambaling, you continue to look at her, but you shake it off when she apologises. You reach out for her hand to calm her. Josie tenses at first, but relaxes a moment later.

   "I would love to study with you, Jojo." You say softly with a small smile on your face.

  
She exhales softly, "Okay, I'll see you around six?"

   "Yeah, sounds good! I have to get to class, but I'll text you later."

   It wasn't really a question, but Josie nodded anyway. She gave you a small wave that you returned before going to class.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment about what you enjoyed about it or what could use improvement. Also, I don't know if it will have more chapters maybe if people seem to enjoy it will. I really just wanted to put this out there. I always enjoyed reading fanfiction, so I thought I would attempt at writing it.


End file.
